


no mr.right if you want mr. wrong

by stockholmxsyndrome



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Top!Harry, also this is basically porn without plot???, bottom!Louis, enjoy, i got inspired for a part via another fic, i usually write bottom ! harry but here we are, i'll try nd find it and list it bC BOY WAS IT GOOD, jealous!louis, niall's in like one part, surprised?? me too the fuck, uhhhh there's a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stockholmxsyndrome/pseuds/stockholmxsyndrome
Summary: Basically, Louis is a cock slut for Harry??? ya.Also, it's mentioned several times that Harry is a "bad boy" but truth be told, he's more like the bad boy in that iCarly episode. He comes off like he's this tough guy but in reality, he's a giant teddy bear. Regardless, I hope you enjoy this shit I call my writing.





	no mr.right if you want mr. wrong

“Louis! Your baddie of a boyfriend is here,” Giggled Niall, his lips curving up at the edges, forming into a smirk. Louis’ cheeks instantly wash over in a bright pink coating as he tucked his school books back into his bag, zipping it up and throwing it over his shoulder as he and his best friend walked to their lockers, getting what’s left of their homework before leaving.

“I saw his motorcycle outside the window as I left Miss Henderson’s classroom.” Louis nodded as he listened, complete fond breaking out onto his face and a pure satisfied smile painting over his lips even at the mention of his boyfriend but he cannot seem to chuckle at the term ‘baddie’.

“He’s not even bad, Ni. It’s just the way he dresses and all.” Louis replies, that goofy grin still stuck on his face as if it were glued there as he talked about Harry. “He’s got the looks and all for it but he’s really sweet… and charming.” Louis trailed off, going in ‘awe’ as he thought about his beloved and beautiful boyfriend.

Harry, otherwise known as Harry Edward Styles, was Louis’ neighbor ever since Louis moved into his flat right across the street from him.

The two occasionally waved at one another as they would get their mail or if they would come home at the same time, but it wasn’t anything more than that.

Until, finally, it was.

Louis, well, Louis was in his bedroom, the door shut and locked as he got down on all fours of his bed, the mattress sinking below him as he positioned himself against the thick 6 inch dildo, his lips part into an ‘o’ like shape as he sunk down onto it. 

“O-Oh,” He gasps, he leans over, fixing his laptop to where you couldn’t see his face and he giggles a sweet and angelic giggle as he reads over the hundreds and hundreds of comments pouring in as he fucked himself against the toy.

Some people had jobs, working at restaurants and or at stores. But, for Louis, his job was getting himself off on his old cruddy laptop’s webcam in front of hundreds of people. 

“I want you to wreck me, please.” He whimpered, eyes fluttering shut as he slowly bounced up and down onto the toy which was coated with lube. 

The sounds of him fucking himself echoed against his bedroom. 

Right as he was on the edge, little shrieks beginning to spill out of his lips, his toes curling and uncurling, the doorbell to his house rung.

Now, of course, Louis could’ve ignored it and reached his orgasm right then and there. 

However, that’s how he gets paid; he gives a show.

With a longing and whimpery whine, Louis sits back against his bed, the angle of his camera still positioned where you couldn’t see his face, he slowly takes the toy out, his hole clenching at the sudden lost of the touch.

“Hm,” He purrs, sitting up now, giggling louder as he saw the comments which were asking him to please get off and cum on camera. 

“Maybe next time, boys. Keep paying and maybe next time I’ll actually cum on camera. Better yet; I could moan your name. Until then.” Louis moves his mouse over, exiting out of the video and site and quickly got dressed, running down the steps to answer the door as the bell continued to ring and ring.

“Sorry, I was- oh.” Louis’ breath catches in his throat at the person in front of him.  
It was nobody other than Harry Styles himself.  
“My apologizes.” And fuck-

His voice was rich like melted caramel chocolate.  
His eyes were candy green apple and his lips were plump and luscious and Louis felt weak at the knees, his mind flooding in with dirty and filthy thoughts. Wondering how good his lips would feel rimming him and eating him out.

“Earth to Louis?”

“Oh, goodness. Sorry. Dazed off there. What is it?” Louis voices comes out shaky and his body is slightly trembling and he hoped, prayed to whatever God there might have been listening up in the skies, Harry didn’t notice.

However, Louis’ luck and wish couldn’t be granted as he saw Harry’s eyebrow rise up in the air and a smirk placing over the corner of Harry’s lips. 

He says nothing about it, instead, just chuckles and hands Louis a container filled with what looked and appeared to be cookies.

“I wanted to come over and give you something, y’know, as a welcome to the neighborhood sort of thing.” Harry explained, running a hand through and over his hair which Louis may or may not really want to touch (or pull on).

“I’ve lived here for about, erm, a month now and I’m just now getting a welcome to the neighborhood present?” Louis says, not meaning for his sassy remark to have an effect on Harry.

But it did.  
Harry laughs and it’s one of those laughs that come from the back of his throat and out into the opened air. “Yeah, yeah, I know. Truthfully? I just needed an excuse to come over and talk with you.”

Oh.

OH.

“Oh.” Louis squeaks, holding the container of cookies near his chest as if it were the greatest gift he’s ever received and gotten.

Harry’s smirk grows wider at the reaction but once more, says nothing.  
“Yeah. I’d really like to get to know you more. Seeing as we’re neighbors and all. Plus, I don’t have many friends around. It’d be nice to, well, you know… have somebody.”

So, that’s how it happened. Louis, obviously, without hesitation, said yes. 

The two have been inseparable since. 

They had started off as best friends. 

Later on, however, they were more feely and touchy than normal friends were. 

Finally, it got to the point where Louis was staying the night at Harry’s house and the two were watching movies and Harry said ‘fuck it’ in the middle of the movie and shoved Louis onto the couch, pressing his lips onto his hungrily.

Louis, happily, kissed back and well…

One thing leads to another and they soon got together.

(You may or may not be thinking, ‘what happened to Louis’ porn sessions then if he’s with Harry now?’ Louis, secretly, continued to do them until one day Harry came into his home, shouted his name multiple times before hearing his boyfriend moaning and whining upstairs. His heart ached because he thought already Louis had someone else? 

Instead, he went upstairs only to find no other boy but instead it was Louis fucking himself with a toy, rocking back and forth against it as he wore a lilac pink skirt.

“Ahem.”

Louis squeaks loudly as his eyes darted open and he saw Harry in the doorframe, reaching over, he shuts his laptop quickly down. The pink of the skirt matching with the color of his skin. 

“H-Harry! What’re you doing here?” He sputtered.  
“The question… is what are you doing, babyboy? Can’t come to your boyfriend for help, huh?”

“Harry…”

“Don’t you ‘Harry’ me. You’ve been a naughty and filthy little boy, Louis. Do you know what naughty and filthy boy’s get?” Before Louis could answer or even get words out, Harry’s shutting, more so, slamming the door, locking it and walking over to Louis and bending him down over his lap, giving ten spankings to his round and plump arse. 

Thus, Louis got a good pounding that day and couldn’t sit without his body stinging.  
After awhile, though… Harry and both Louis made videos together and got more money that way.  
Surprise!)

“Louis!”

Louis snapped out of remembering how he and Harry met, his cheeks darkening a redder shade. 

“Sorry. I got lost in my thoughts.”

“Harry again?”

“Mhm.” He hummed, doing his code for his locker, grabbing worksheets and stuffing them into his bag.

“You’re so in love. It’s sickening.” Niall chuckles, shaking his head as the two walked out once school was over and down the stairs.

“Lou!” Harry smiles widely, waving over at Louis.

His smile was like the sun; warm and bright.

“Haz!” Lou grins, dropping his bags and running off from Niall in the direction of his boyfriend, hurrying along down the steps, he rushes over to Harry, instantly wrapping and lacing his arms around his boyfriend. “ ‘Ve missed you.” He murmurs, nuzzling his face into his boyfriend’s jacket, smiling contently at the scent.

“You seen me before school, babe.”

“I know… but still.” Louis pouts and in reply, Harry frowns, leaning over and pecks the pout right off of his lips. “No pouting. Now, go and get your bag and say bye to Niall. I’ve got a date planned at home.”

Louis beamed and glowed, pecking Harry’s face multiple times, mumbling sweet nothing’s before the boy ran out of his arms, rushing to get his backpack and say goodbye to Niall.

“Wait, when are you going to tell him? I think he outta know by now, Lou..” Niall murmurs, glancing at Harry then over at Louis, concern and worry in the tone of his voice.

“Niall… you know how he feels about-“

“Louis… It’s been bugging you for the past week. I saw you earlier and every other day, when you talk about him…. You’re in love, Louis. I’m sure he loves you too. Besides, it’s your one year today. You have too.”

“You know how he feels.” Repeated Louis, completely ignoring what Niall just had said, sighing and looking down, tugging on his bottom lip inbetween his teeth.

Before Niall and or Louis could say anything, Niall’s tilting his head to the side. “Hm, we will talk about it more later when I get home from my football practice. Until then, you better go claim what’s yours.” Niall mumbles, gesturing his head over in the direction of where Harry was at.

“Huh-“ Louis turns around, a frown instantly forming on top of his lips as multiple girls are all surrounding Harry. 

/His\ Harry. 

 

Growling, Louis throws his bag over his shoulder, walking back down the steps, muttering a ‘bye’ to Niall and walks over to Harry.

Not caring, not one little bit, he pushes the girls out of the way, making his way forward to his boyfriend.“Can we go?” He says, anger rising up in his body and fuming out of his voice, muting and tuning out the sounds of the girls murmuring and muttering cruel things about it behind his back.

“Of course, here take your helmet. Sorry, girls. But I’ve got a date with my boyfriend tonight.”  
Louis’ anger vanished just like that. 

He’s glowing and beaming again, all smiles and nothing but smiles.

Harry notices and he’s grinning one of his dimpled smiles. Harry tells Louis that that smile is only made for him and he only smiles like that when he’s with Louis.  
Harry hands him the helmet for the motorcycle and Louis allegedly puts it on, buckling it and then gets behind Harry, draping his arms around the boy. 

“See ya girls.” Harry hums, kicking his foot into gear and starting the motorcycle and before Louis even can realize it, the two are fast out onto the street, heading in the complete opposite of their homes.

“Harry! I thought we were going home?” Louis exclaims over the muffle and tone of the bike.

“Afterwards! This is our date!” Harry yells back, speeding down the roads in which Louis tightens his grip as the boy speeds up the pace.

In no time, Harry’s pulling up into one of the fanciest diner’s around town and Louis’ eyes nearly budge out of his head. “Harry… no way.”

“Mhm. What can I say? It’s our one year together today. I wanna spoil my boy.” He says, shutting off the engine to his car and getting up, helping Louis up in the progress.

“What did I ever do to deserve a sweet and generous boyfriend like you?” Louis spoke up, quietly, his smile growing and growing, eyes twinkling and complete love in the tone of his voice.

“I can say the same about you.” Harry replies, leaning forward and presses a kiss on Lou’s lips. 

“Now, c’mon.”

**

Dinner was perfect. 

Until it wasn't.

Harry and Louis shared kisses, lot’s of them at that, champagne and a melted fudge dessert to end the night. It was going perfect until they got the bill.

“Call me if you want a better time than this, xox. 555-820-033. Stephanie.”

And of course it was handed to Harry and of course she wanted him.

Everybody always did.

The girl smirked, flicking her hair away from her face as she glared at Louis before making her way out.

Harry didn’t seem to notice at all. 

Didn’t seem to notice she [now that Louis thinks about it] flirted with his boyfriend all night and didn’t notice how upset Louis was.

Instead he tipped her a decent amount and got up, brushing the crumbs off of his jeans. 

“Ready to go to part two of our date?” Harry asks, putting and placing his wallet back into his jeans as he looked over at Louis whom grumbled under his breath.

“I’m sorry?”

“I said I wanna go home..” Louis said, his heart aching and metaphorically shattering. “Please?”

“What? Why?” Harry frowned, leaning up to press his hand on his boyfriend’s cheek but Louis turns away. 

“Don’t feel well.” He lies.

“That’s a damn lie. Don’t lie to me, Louis.” Harry’s sweet and tender voice is gone and is replaced with anger. “What’s going on? What’s wrong?”

Louis, without warning or meaning too, “Why don’t you go ask the fucking slut named Stephanie!” 

He hollers, getting up out of the booth and accidentally knocking over his wine glass in a swift movement, the glass breaking beneath him.

Louis runs out of the restaurant, attempting to ignore the rude glances that people were making as he rushed out.

Louis sits on the back of Harry’s motorcycle (he couldn’t go home without Harry, unluckily) and wipes his eyes on the back of his sweater, little choked sobs running off of his lips. 

“Louis, what in the hell was that-“ Harry’s sentence seems to trail off when he notices his boy crying. “Fuck, babyboy, what’s wrong? I’m sorry I yelled, I-“

“Harry… can’t you see? Everybody wants you. And instead, you chose me. They don’t get it. I don’t get it either.”

“Louis, where is this coming from?” Harry asks, bending forward, crouching down to meet with Louis’ eyes.

“The girls at my school were flirting with you. Our waitress tonight was flirting with you and even put her number down on the bill. Other days we go out, people are constantly flirting with you and you don’t even realize.”

Harry scoffs, rolling his eyes. “Is that what this is about? Some slutty girls want me? Louis Tomlinson, I don’t give two damns about any of those fucking whores. Yeah, I realize. They’re obvious and I am not oblivious to it. However, I don’t flirt back, do I? No, I don’t. The only person I want is right in front of me. I only want you.”  
“I’m scared‘s all.” Louis says, tears slowly starting to form and build up in his eyes again. “I’m scared of loosing you to somebody more beautiful whether it being a girl or a guy. I’m just… Louis. I’m nothing special.”

“First of all, baby, I am gay as it can be. We’ve been together for a year now and best friends for two. You’ve gotta know by now I’m the gayest boy ever,” Harry says, in hopes of making Louis giggle at the statement. 

No such luck.

“I don’t want a girl whatsoever nor do I want another boy and don’t you dare put yourself down like that, Louis. Don’t you fucking dare. You know you’re the only boy I want and need and-”

“And what?” Louis says, harshly.

Harry’s sucking in his bottom lip; he glances up at the sky, the sky that’s mixing in with different colors. It’s no ordinary blue currently. Its tangerine oranges mixed with cherry red shades and it’s beautiful. Harry, both Harry and Louis, adored the sunset and what colors the sky makes out of it. 

It was gorgeous. Just like the boy in front of him.

Now or never.

Harry thinks.

“And love. You’re the only boy I want need and love. I love you, Lou.”

Louis feels like the world stopped in that moment. It all froze and it was just Harry and him when Harry said those words. Those words he’s been aching and dying to hear for months and months.

“You.. you love me?”

“Christ, Louis, yeah, yeah I do. That’s the whole point of tonight. I wanted to tell you and I know, fuck, I know. Love is scary and all. I’m afraid of it. I told you that before we got together that I’m terrified of commitment, however, I cannot lose you, Lou. I love you so damn much-“  
“Prove it.” Louis whispers, cutting him off as he glances up and meeting with Harry’s eyes. Blue meeting green.

“What?”

“I said prove it. I-I want you to,” Louis shivers as he tries to think of a way to say it properly. He was never quite good at dirty talk. 

On camera, yes. 

To a boy he loved far too much? 

Nope.

“I want you to fuck me. Make love to me. Right… right here. On your motorcycle. Let me ride you. Let that damn whore Stephanie see us too. Give me your cock, Harry. I need it so bad. Make love to me, please. Please show me.”

And how could Harry ever decline or argue with his boy?

“Oh?” Harry cooes, standing up as he was still crouched down on the ground. “You want my cock? In public, out of all places. You’re such a filthy boy and you say Stephanie is a slut but I think you’re the true whore here. Aren’t you, babyboy?”

Shivers run up and down his spine, goosebumps arousing and prickling at Lou’s skin at Harry’s dirty talk. “Yeah, yeah. I’m a slut.. Such a slut for you.”

“Hm, you are. But that’s what I love about you. I should have known, though that you were into public sex and public exhibition. After all, when we first got together, you were fucking yourself in front of thousands of men, maybe even women. This time, you’re just actually doing it in front of them.”

Louis could feel himself harden against his pants, a whine flooding out of his pale pink lips. 

“Please, Harry.”

“Anything you wish for is my command, kitten.” Harry sits behind Louis on his bike, tugging Louis’ skirt up (Louis’ school would never allow him to wear skirts but at the last second right before he would leave school, he’d go to the bathroom and change into a skirt. He always felt more comfortable in that rather than pants).

Pushing Lou’s pretty pink panties on the side, Harry unzips his jeans with his other hand, reaching in and takes his cock out of his boxer briefs.

Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s neck, clasping his fingers together as he slowly straddled his lap and sunk himself down. “F-Fuck,” Louis gasps.

“You’re such a cockslut, aren’t you?” Harry chuckles deeply, placing one hand on Lou’s waist as the other hand goes onto the bike’s bars, keeping the motorcycle still up and balance. 

Yes, it was balanced and all but he still didn’t want the bike to somehow knock over as his precious boy is fucking himself up and down his shaft. 

“Yess.” Louis whines out, “Such a slut for you.” Louis gasps, moving and thrusting himself down on Harry’s cock. 

“Fuck, Louis. You always look so pretty and perfect riding my cock. But… how about I stay inside that pretty ass of yours as I drive us back home? We can do part two of our date tomorrow. How does that sound?”

Louis whines, tilting and throwing his head back slightly. “I-Is, fuck, is that safe to drive home like that?”

“We’ll have to reposition you to whereas your back is up and against me and you’ll have to hold onto the bars but I’m pretty sure it’ll be safe if you hold on.”

So, Louis quickly and swiftly, repositioned himself where his back was up and against Harry’s back, sighing happily and deeply as his boyfriend’s dick was back up inside him.

Harry put the key into the ignition, starting the engine and Louis held onto the bars tightly as his boyfriend hurried right on and along back home.

Harry only passed by a couple of cars on the freeway but when that did happen, he couldn’t help but hide a smirk as people in their cars or on their own bikes knew what they were doing.  
It felt like hours to Louis when they got home but in reality it only took a few minutes.

Harry parked his bike right outside of his house, shuts off the motor and engine and he picks Louis up by his hips, cock still buried deep inside, as Harry hurried on right along inside the home. It took only a few tries with the keys but luckily he unlocked the front door after the third try  
(hey, it was hard holding up your boyfriend who was bouncing up and down your cock and opening the door all in the same motion).

Rushing up the steps, Harry goes into his room and (sadly, for Louis) pulls out, dropping Lou off on the bed but Louis understood as Harry began to take his clothes off, Louis going and stripping out of his own.

“You know,” Harry begins, kicking his clothes somewhere onto the ground once they are fully off, 

“I may not like girls and all…”

Louis arched an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side. Where was he going with this?

“But fuck, Louis. Do I love that pretty pussy of yours.”

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Louis, never in a million years, would have thought calling his ass, ‘pussy’ would turn him on so much but here he was, moaning and grinding up in hopes of meeting with Harry’s touch when he said it.

“Wreck it then. Wreck my pussy. Play- fuck, play with my cute cunt. It’s all yours, Harry. Please.”  
Harry’s cock, if possible, got harder at Lou’s dirty talk.

He nodded, leaning forward, pressing their lips together in a harsh and hungry kiss, tongues touching and tongues fighting for dominance as Louis grinded up to meet with Harry’s body, whines and moans flooding and erupting out of his lips.

“Fuck me, please.” He gasps in between the kisses.

“As I said earlier, your wish is my command, dollface.”

Harry, without hesitation and or warning, lifts up Louis’ legs, draping them over his waist and presses his cock deep inside Louis’ hole, making the small and petite boy cry out below and underneath him.

“Fuck!” Screams Louis, throwing his head back, nails already digging down into the sheets.

“You like this, don’t you? Getting fucked rough and hard like the true slut you are.”

“Yes, oh, yes! I’m a slut, your slut, Harry, shit, yes-“

Harry sped up his movements, in and out, deeper and harder, faster and rougher. Louis uncontrollably whining, shrieking and moaning below him. “Yes, fuck! Give me your cock, daddy, fuc-“

“What’d you just call me?” Harry stops, glancing down at Louis with darkened eyes that are filled with nothing but pure hunger, fire and lust.

“H-Harry, I-“

“No. Say it. Repeat it. What did you just call me?” Harry growls out, pulling his cock out before pushing it back further in, making Louis scream out in pure bliss.

“Daddy!”

“You’re so bloody fucking kinky, Christ. Love Daddy’s cock, don’t you? My naughty and filthy little boy. Such a damn whore.”

“Mm. Yes-yes-yes. Fuck me, oh, god!”

Harry quickens the pace, his balls slapping against Louis’ skin, the sounds of their skin clapping together echoes against the walls and they’re both shouting and moaning loudly. 

“Fuck, shit, daddy!”

“Your pussy is clenching against my cock, sweetheart, fuck.” Harry moans, voice cracking and his forehead starting to pool with sweat and his thrusts becoming sloppy.

“Daddy!!” Louis shrieks, gasping out, lips parting and his own sweat trickling down his forehead and sliding down his skin. 

“You wreck my cunt so good, daddy, oh!”  
Louis and Harry’s moan mix in together and they’re both on the edge. The two can feel the familiar sensation pooling in and Lou’s toes are curling and uncurling. 

“I’m close, daddy, o-oh.”

Harry bends forward, leans over and whispers huskily into Louis’ ear. “Cum for me, princess.”

Suddenly, Louis is arching his back up, cumming with a soft cry of Harry’s name.

Harry soon follows right behind, he too cumming with a tiny cry of Louis’ name. 

“Shit.” He gasps; he stays like that for awhile, cock still buried inside before he slowly pulls out with a hiss.

“Jesus Christ, Harry.” Louis says inbetween breaths, he looks over at his boyfriend whom plopped down right next to him and can’t help but giggle faintly.

“Hm, what is it?” He asks, turning to Louis, crawling into the comforter and pulls Louis right with him, Louis happily cuddling into his side.

“You know when you told me you loved me earlier? I never replied to that…”

“Oh.” Was all Harry said, embarrassment washing over his cheeks, his skin turning a faint crimson shade.

“Listen, I understand if it’s still too early for you and-“

“Harry, shut up.” Louis giggles, shaking his head and leaning up, giving Harry a couple few kisses along his jawline. “I never replied but I’m going to now. I love you too, Haz.”

Harry gives Lou his famous ‘Louis’ smile as he heard those words. 

He pulls Louis closer and grins wider and wider, happiness spreading over his face. “Love you more, babyboy.”

Louis sighs, closing and fluttering his eyes as the two soon then trail off into a deep slumber.

Louis would never know why people thought Harry was a ‘bad boy’. He dressed like one, sure. He was mysterious and quiet to people he didn’t know or was comfortable around.

(So, technically he was shy but don’t you dare tell Harry that. He’d just go on a rampage and say that it was because of his bad boy image and he was just a mystery and wanted to keep it that way).

But, as Harry snored quiet and faint snores from his lips, Louis couldn’t help but smile and feel a sudden burst of love and happiness run through his veins and in his body. Harry wasn’t a baddie or a bad boy at all. Harry was, well, Louis’. 

And bad boy or not bad, Louis loved Harry all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> i might make a part two??? but it might be like a prequel and honestly . . .. just explaining what kind of porn videos louis and harry do bc i hate myself, lmao.  
> but regardless, i hope you like this shit fest. xo


End file.
